This invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a dual system bicycle, which is designed to be propelled by a rider's hands and feet for promoting the rider's bodily exercise and increasing the moving speed of the bicycle.
Bicycles have been widely used as important equipment for travel, sports and recreations the world over. However, the structure of the known bicycles are all similar, and particularly no technical breakthrough has been achieved in the method of propelling a conventional bicycle. As shown in FIG. 1, a known bicycle is generally composed of a front wheel A and a rear wheel B; the front wheel A is provided with a fork member C and a handle bar D, which is connected to a frame structure E and a saddle F; under the frame structure E a chain wheel G is coupled with a pedal structure H and a chain I, which is movably engaged with a rear sprocket wheel J for driving the rear wheel B. Usually, when a rider seats himself on the saddle F, he places his hands on the handle bar D for supporting his upper body and steering the bicycle while putting his two feet on the pedal structure H for propelling the rear wheel B to move the bicycle forward. As is known in bicycle riding, all the moving power comes from the rider's two feet, which provide the most momentum in bicycle riding. Therefore, during long-distance travel by bicycle, the rider is easily tired because of the fatigue of his feet.